Noche de Tormenta
by Celeste GZ
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la novena convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) Heero&Duo


Oneshot que participa en la novena convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de Facebook: . . ).

¡Hola! ¡Feliz día de brujas! Este es un shot de ¿terror? No estoy segura de haberlo logrado jajaja pero espero que igual les guste.

Pareja: Heero y Duo

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Noche de tormenta

Los truenos iluminaban el cielo, la lluvia caía con fuerza violenta. La luz eléctrica se había cortado y la gran mansión estaba iluminada por grandes candelas que parpadeaban por las ráfagas de aire que entraban por debajo de la puerta.

El ruido de la lluvia ensordecía todo, ni siquiera podía escucharse los pensamientos. Lo ideal sería quedarse entre las sabanas, disfrutar del calor de la chimenea, pero había sido su idea el celebrar Halloween, incluso con el impetuoso clima.

Bajó las escaleras sintiéndose algo torpe y temeroso, había salido huyendo de la sala a su habitación cuando la historia de Quatre se torno demasiado tenebrosa como para soportarla. Puede que fuera un soldado entrenado, que hubiera acabado con más de una vida durante el tiempo de guerra pero… aun se asustaba cuando le contaban historias de fantasmas o muertos que reviven. Seriamente, no quería ni pensar en sus enemigos regresando de la muerte.

Miró a su alrededor cuando estuvo en el lobby, aceptar la invitación de la señorita Relena parecía una buena idea en primer momento ¿pero ahora? Cada artículo antiguo tenía una sombra escalofriante y la lluvia seguía sin ayudar en lo más mínimo.

Se abrazó a sí mismo. Se sentía tonto, parado viendo a su alrededor en su ridículo disfraz de pirata. De cualquier manera ni siquiera había logrado que Heero se riera, el antipático había rodado los ojos al verle.

Se detuvo de refunfuñar cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—¡Joder! —Soltó un grito cuando una sombra pasó en la periferia de su vista, se pegó contra la pared cercana a las escaleras y se inclinó solo ligeramente para ver el corredor, pero no había nadie.

—Estoy viendo cosas…

Se burló de sí mismo y rodó los ojos, si Heero lo hubiera visto saltar como una chica seguro estaría mofándose de él. De cierta manera estaba agradecido de que estuviera lloviendo tan fuerte que su grito no se escuchará.

Caminó lentamente hacía el gran salón, había una gran cantidad de velas y candelas iluminando el camino pero se agitaban violentamente haciendo que el tono amarillo se viera tenebroso junto a las sombras. Intento no pensar en las historias de Quatre, no ganaría nada poniéndose histérico. Miró enérgicamente alrededor mientras silbaba, sus brazos aún a su alrededor, dándose ánimo para seguir caminando y no regresar como un cobarde a su habitación.

Finalmente llegó a la sala pero esta estaba vacía.

Tragó con fuerza. La chimenea aún estaba ardiendo y habían tazas vacías en la mesa del café, incluso estaba el libro que Heero había estado leyendo.

—¿Chicos? —Llamó con fuerza, pero su voz apenas se alzaba, cada vez que intentaba hablar la lluvia arreciaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un rayo cayó demasiado cerca.

Dejó salir el aire y se restregó el rostro, estaba actuando como un niño pequeño. Seguro todos se habían ido a dormir, él se había tardado mucho en el baño y luego había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando que la vela de su habitación no se apagase.

Caminó a lo profundo de la sala, donde estaban los antiguos sofás que de hecho eran bastante cómodos. Tenía que recuperar su sombrero, el disfraz lo había comprado en una barata pero no significaba que quisiera perderlo. Se inclinó para tomarlo de la cabecera del sofá personal, cuando otra mano lo tomó desde el otro lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sostuvo el aire y se quedó petrificado mirando la pálida mano que sostenía el sombrero. Un grito quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando una cabellera oscura apareció y luego, un par de ojos amatista que le observaban con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Heero! —gritó finalmente echándose para atrás, dejando el sombrero.

El soldado, pues así era como Heero estaba vestido, un traje completo de camuflaje en tonos negros que se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo.

Heero ladeó la cabeza, su expresión no cambió mientras le daba vuelta al sofá y se acercaba a Duo tendiéndole el sombrero. Duo no dijo nada, incluso cuando deseaba maldecirlo, Heero era tan solemne todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento, no serviría de nada, sabía que había actuado como un chiquillo.

Heero en su lugar hubiera disparado indiscriminadamente.

Tragó y desvió la mirada cuando el soldado acortó la distancia entre ellos, el tiempo había beneficiado a Heero, dándole una estatura cercana al metro noventa, mientras que Duo se había quedado en el metro ochenta. Aquello lo dejaba un par de centímetros más bajo, pero más que eso, Heero tenía una constitución musculosa.

Acercó su rostro, Duo volvió el suyo a otro lado, Heero se acercó hasta que estaba hablándole al oído.

—Los fantasmas están siempre con nosotros, las vidas que hemos tomado, estoy seguro que sus almas nos persiguen. Deberías saberlo, noches como está, cuando el cielo parece haberse roto… no deberías temer —su voz era baja y profunda, estaba lo suficiente cerca para hacer que Duo se erizará por la cercanía—. Pero ya que parece que estamos los dos solos, puedo protegerte.

Duo forzó una risa.

—¡No tengo miedo!

Pero era consiente como su voz sonaba, también que las palabras de Heero habían traído recuerdos espantosos a su mente. Sus manos, sin que se percatase, se habían aferrado a la chaqueta de Heero. Quiso alejarse pero sabía –como todos- que el lugar más seguro en la Tierra estaba al lado de ese frívolo hombre.

Heero tomó su mano, la que aún sostenía el sombrero y tiró de él, sin decirle una palabra más ni burlarse de su tonto intento de sonar valiente. Lo siguió, como había hecho otras noches cuando las pesadillas eran demasiado para soportarlas, esperaba que esta vez, Heero hiciera más que abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Se dejó ser arrastrado de regreso por el pasillo, sus ojos se fijaron en la sombra que se movía en el fondo del corredor, pero no dijo nada. Incluso cuando el cielo trono y pudo ver la figura doblándose en un saludo caballeresco. Heero tenía razón, había fantasmas rodeándoles todo el tiempo, pero algunos salían esas noches de tormenta cuando las almas estaban alborotadas.

Una noche de espantos y seres tenebrosos, pero sabía que su soldado lo protegería.


End file.
